The Great Outdoors
by AsukiSan
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow go on a hike in the middle of the forest, and Ichigo unintentionally issues a challenge to Grimmjow... and he's willing to accept it.


**This be Yaoi! No like? No read and leave rude comments!**

Grimmjow has never understood Ichigo's reason for liking the outside. Sure, it's nice, pretty, and exceptionally extravagant at times, but still! The Espada only enjoyed the sun, that's all he needed from the outside. It provided warmth, sun shine, and an excuse for Grimmjow to sleep in his lover's lap. And that is exactly what he did on this particular day. His Shinigami wanted to go hiking with his Espada and Grimmjow reluctantly agreed to go since it gave him his one and only excuse being out.

When the made it to their destination, a little grassy area with enough sunlight to satisfy even Grimmjow, they sat down; Ichigo half-expected Grimmjow to either sit next to him or even lay down and pass out, he did lay down, but not next to him like he though, Grimmjow chose to lay on his lap.

"Grimmjow. What are you doing?"

"Sleeping on your lap." He replied; Ichigo shook his head.

"That's obvious. Why are you sleeping on my lap?"

"I want to. Why do I need to explain it, Ichi?" Ichigo gave him a blank stare

"You need to explain because you're lying on my lap!"

"Mmm, I don't want to. Now shut up so I can sleep." Grimmjow muttered to his Shinigami. Ichigo didn't take that comment well,

"Grimmjow! That's no way to act towards me!" He gave him a light bonk on the head; Grimmjow looked up at him and smirked

"You know I can always do so much worse to you then tell you to 'shut up', Ichi."

"And what would that be?" Ichigo pushed the Espada off his lap,

"I could easily pick you up right now, throw you somewhere around here and fuck you senseless before you even know what's happening!" Grimmjow smirked at his Shinigami, the Shinigami however, laughed at this

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" The Espada's grin grew wider

"Is that a challenge, my berry?" Ichigo's face grew pale at what he had just started.

"No, it isn't!"

"I think it is!" Grimmjow stood up and Ichigo felt himself grow smaller "And because it is, I will accept it!"

"There's no need to!" Ichigo quickly stood up and moved backwards away from the now horny Espada.

"I think there is every reason to!" Grimmjow began to move towards the Shinigami.

"No there isn't! So stop it, Grimmjow!" Ichigo backed up until he tripped over this small log; Grimmjow smirked at his lover's clumsiness and soon pinned Ichigo under him "Stop! What are you doing, Grimm?"

"Like I said what I was going to do my berry, fuck you senseless!" The Espada quickly claimed his lover's lips once more. Ichigo continued to refuse his Sexta's treatment and pushed him off and started to roll away from him. The Berry was able to get a few feet away from the lustful Arrancar before Grimmjow pinned him under him once more. "There's no use in trying to run from me, Ichi!" Grimmjow laid on top of him "What are you going to accomplish by getting out of this?"

"You moron! What if someone sees?" Grimmjow laughed

"Who would be all the way out here?" Ichigo flinched "And you're the one who led us out here! So you wanted to do something." Ichigo began to squirm under him

"To spend some quality time with you! Not to randomly have sex out in the middle of the woods!"

"We're still spending some quality time with each other." Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's hips "This was just unintentional sex! Not randomly!" The Sexta began to grind his hips into his lover's "So just enjoy this!" Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow moved his hips faster

"G-Grimm!" Ichigo rolled under Grimmjow once more, "Please, let's just do something else!"

"Such as?" The Sexta reached in front of his berry and cupped his still covered member

"Ah!" Ichigo arched his back into Grimmjow's chest; Ichigo was lost for words as his mind had started to become clouded once more by this pleasure. Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk as his Shinigami lost his fight once again.

"I don't think there's any more to say here, so just moan." The Espada turned Ichigo around and began to remove the berry's shirt. "I think I'll speed this up so that we can get home sooner." He pulled Ichigo's pants off "What do you think?"

"Just fuck me, Grimm." Ichigo pulled his lover down for his own heated kiss. The Sexta chuckled before sucking on his own fingers. When Grimmjow felt that his fingers were coated, he removed them and placed them at his Shinigami's entrance.

"Ready?" The Berry nodded and gasped as he felt his entrance widen after so long.

"Grimmjow~!" Ichigo gripped the Sexta's shoulders "It hurts!"

"I can imagine. When was the last time we had proper sex?"

"Don't know…" The Shinigami moaned as he felt the Arrancar hit his prostate "Just hit there again, Grimm!" Grimmjow snickered before complying and began to assault the spot. As the pleasure began to consume the boy, Ichigo felt his climax begin over whelm him and he was on the verge of releasing when Grimmjow removed his fingers. "Wh-what?"

"Don't worry my berry." Ichigo released a breathless gasp as he felt Grimmjow begin to push into him.

"W-wait!" Grimmjow paused a moment

"What is it?"

"Just give me some time to adjust." The Shinigami had managed to breathe out "It has been… been a while."

"It has, hasn't it?" The Espada placed his head on his lover's forehead, "That's why we need to do this more often." They remained silent for a few moments before Grimmjow lifted his forehead "I'm going to move now, alright?" Ichigo nodded and moaned out as he felt Grimmjow's heat fill him.

"A-ah!" The Shinigami wrapped his legs around the Espada's waist, "Move! Move!" Ichigo cried out, arching into the Sexta's large frame.

"As you wish, my Shinigami." Grimmjow positioned himself and sped his thrusts up with such accurate force against the boy's prostate; it made Ichigo want to cum right there on the spot. But against his judgment, he held back for Grimmjow.

Their rhythm came back to them and their senses took off, moaning at every touch given to each other, from each movement by their hips; they both didn't care if someone saw their activities, they only cared for the pleasure their lover gave them. Their coupling didn't last long, the thrusts to Ichigo's prostate forced him to release on to his chest and in between the two of them. Grimmjow moaned as his lover's muscles clamped down on him and he released inside of his berry.

They remained silent for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of their breath slow down and Ichigo came out of his daze long enough to smack Grimmjow's head, ruining the moment.

"What was that for?" The Espada growled out

"For making us have sex in the middle of a field." The Shinigami muttered before letting sleep consume him.

"You still enjoyed it" Grimmjow muttered and pulled out of his berry; he quickly put Ichigo's clothes on and carried him home, he'll defiantly look forward to their next hiking trip.


End file.
